No BandAids Needed
by queenchesh
Summary: —Something about Valentine Maxwell. Billy/Valentine
1. First Comes the Bite

Billy Madison always knew that his friend, of sorts, Valentine Maxwell, was different.

Like, really, out of this world, different different.

He was a beautiful boy with a mop of soft platinum hair that was whiter than it was blonde and he had the most amazing metallic green eyes that reminded Billy of green apples at the yearly fair; poisonous apples. His skin was pale too, like he had never been out in the sun his entire life. Though he had said he was, in fact, albino Billy believed the later since he never saw Valentine in the sunlight.

But he was beautiful.

Very beautiful.

In that startling girl's swoon as he walks by beauty sort of way. Billy felt a little envious.

He was gentlemanly. Always speaking in that old English draw that made Billy wonder exactly _who _Valentine Charles Maxwell really was. But his parents were easily swooned, it seemed as though his older sister Raven was the only one not under his spell.

He was dangerous. . .

But Billy didn't know how. danger just seem to etch in ever corner of Valentine's beautifully angellic features.

"I think I might get my lip pierced. What do you think?" Valentine smiled at him, showing sharper than normal canines as he lay strewed across Billy's bed, laying on his stomach with his bare feet, clad in knee high socks, dangling in the air.

Valentine dressed differently too.

Once Billy had gotten him to wear one of her Science Club T-shirts, but Valentine prefurred his button up and leather vest. His mother had even tried to get him to dress like Valentine. It was a catching phase. The old Victorian garb that would have looked ridicules on anyone else looked good on Valentine. From variety of black khaki shorts to the ridicules floppy bow ties, he looked rather stylish in almost anything of that nature.

It only added to his allure.

He scratched at the frilly sleeve of his pirate shirt than back at Billy, gaze bored and studying.

"William?"

The junior scientist snapped from his thoughts and clutched tighter onto the bottom of his revolving chair –a good distance from his friend on the bed. "Oh, um, a lip ring. . .I don't know. Raven wanted one of those and my mom said no."

Valentine traced the design of a rocket ship on Billy' comforter and sighed. "You seem very out of it today, William." Billy blushed a bright pink.

Wait. . .How'd he know his true name? Then again Valentine had been pro at just _knowing _things.

_Maybe he could read minds? No, that is imposs-_

"And no I did not read your mind, William my dear." Valentine smiled, leaning into his hands that framed either side of his face. "Your mother showed me your birth certificate when I was so kindly waiting for you last night."

_Okay, very scared now._

Billy chewed his bottom lip, uncomfortably scratching at the back of his neck. "Oh. . .You scared me for a minute there Valenti-"

"What is that thing 'round your finger?"

Billy glanced his other hand. "Oh, this? It's a Band-Aid, I cut my finger earlier. . ." Valentine sudden was sitting up, eyes locked on his hand.

"May I see it?"

Billy stared at him in shock. "Wha-?"

Valentine stood, his shirt smoothing out instantly. Hanging off of Valentine's shapeless body in a billowy fashion. He strode towards him.

"Oh, come now William, I just want to see your wound." Valentine's hand curled around Billy's as he leaned over it.

"Are you gonna become a doctor when you get older?" Billy questioned, removing the bandage for him.

The pale boy laughed. "Something like that."

Valentine inspected Billy's index finger for a moment, the single three centimeter cut was red with welling blood as the skin around it was pink. Valentine's own fingers had become cold and clamped around Billy's hand. Billy stared at their joined hands for a moment, their was a pale contrast in them. Where he and Valentine's hands were the same size, Billy's was sun-darkened and freckled, Valentine's was pale and smooth, not a flaw. So different. . .

"Valentine?"

His friend said nothing.

"Hey, Valenti-INE!" Valentine's warm tongue touched the cut and Billy's face flushed a darker shade of pink and his eyes bugged.

His tongue slid up the cut, savoring the fresh flavor of an open wound. Raw.

"Um, Valen. . .um, wha-what are, er, you d-doing?"

Valentine looked up at him, his virvain colored eyes sparked bright and he patted Billy's thigh. "I'm cleaning your wound, William." Valentine murmured lowly, returning back to his work.

"Th-that's weird! And unsainitary! Don't do that! Stop it!"

Valentine pulled Billy's finger into his mouth, catching it between his grinder teeth.

Billy's face was now beat red, feeling of Valentine's teeth and tongue.

A sharp pointed tooth grazed his finger and it stung. Billy winced, but couldn't get his hand away. "Ow. . ."

Valentine's hands craddled Billy's as if it were a baby bird. Then he sucked.

Billy watched, entranced. Wishing for all that he was worth that they'd cover this in Sex-ed sometime next week.

Blood drinking? Was that what he was doing?

He'd seen movies were a boy would kiss a girl's cut if it wasn't to serious, but sucking? Really?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Both of the boy's jumped at the sound. Valentine's mouth opened around Billy's finger and sharpened canines showed themselves, having descended downward from his jaw.

"Holy-!"

"Billy, Valentine time for dinner." His mother called from the opposite side of the door.

"O-Oh-Okay!" Billy shouted and he waited for her footsteps to walk away. He then looked back at Valentine who had a small spot of coppery red-orange blood on his bottom lip. His tongue hovered outside of his lips and swiped it away quickly.

"Delicious," he murmured more so to himself and smiled. Just as quickly as things had taken a turn for the weirder, they switched back to normal. Valentine walking towards the door, waving over his shoulder.

"Come William, I am famished." He opened the door and stepped out as Billy stayed frozen to his chair, staring at his finger.

The scar was longer now, with a puncture mark that made it wider too.

What would he say to his mother? What would he say to Valentine?

Billy quickly reapplied the Spider-Man Band-Aid and put pressure to the wound again, attempting to close it. He closed his eyes and opened them again.

_That did not just happen. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>This is a guilty pleasure sort of thing, heehee. I liked the idea and this has to be my first yaoi thing I've ever done. This may be a Three-Shot.<strong>

**I made up Valentine's full name. It just sounded good together.**

**I picture Valentine to look like Vincent from _Pandora Hearts _when he was a child because Vincent was a messed up little trucker who loved blood and ripped the heads off of stuffed anaimals...yet he's my favorite. Look it up.**


	2. Then Comes the Taste

**Then Comes the Taste**

* * *

><p>Billy had tried but, no matter what, he couldn't get Valentine out of his head or his day-to-day (night-to-night) activity. Unknowingly to him, the pale beautiful boy had worked his way into every crack and crevice of his life.<p>

Valentine was number one on his speed dial (normally it was Henry), Valentine was the first one he called whenever his parent's told him 'invite a friend', Valentine slept over every Friday night at the exact same time and would either go home early or spend the rest of the day curled up under Billy's bed where the sunlight couldn't touch him.

He got on his computer one night and typed in the words: blood drinkers.

Surprisingly, the first thing that popped up wasn't vam-. . .

T_hat v-word. Not the first one the other one. _

. . .but he-mo-vore.

He pronounced it: HEE muh vohr.

Meaning: a human who feeds exclusively on blood; not to be confused with the fictional vampi-. . .

_This is getting ridicules._

. . .v-a-m-p-i-r-e of popular legend.

"There." He told himself.

No supernatural creatures, just a medical disease.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Valentine's incisors could have been filed or just long by birth.

Every weird little quirk, Billy found himself protecting while finding a logical reason behind.

Sensitive skin, garlic allergy, camera shy.

All were normal things.

Normal normal normal normal normal

Not different.

Normal.

Meaning: conforming to the usual standard, type, or custom.

He was becoming his sister for believing in anything supernatural.

"William! Heads up!"

Billy turned just in time to see a rock flying at him.

_Why. . .? Oh, right._

Henry's dad bought him a sling-shot.

_If I bleed. . ._

**_THWACK_**

Billy's head reeled and he was reduced to a pile of limbs on the ground. Henry shouted and ran over, Valentine in tow. Both of the boys leaning over Billy, who was bleeding in the center of his forehead.

"Henry," Valentine murmured. "Go get a first-aid kit, or something. I saw one in your downstairs bathroom."

Henry nodded, the husky boy standing and running across his acre long yard towards his house. In the dark.

"It's gonna take him a long time." Billy whispered, touching the blood on his forehead.

Valentine grabbed his arm.

Breathing gutturally, his nostrils flared.

"Yes it will. . ."

_Not again._

Valentine brought Billy's hand to his lips, his tongue darting out, tracing the small smudges of blood that remained on his fingers.

"Why do you drink my blood? I could have a disease." Billy countered.

Maybe he could break his dearest friend of this horrible habit.

Valentine stared at him for a minute and smiled.

"Your blood is pure Billy, I can taste it."

Billy's vision blurred and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Groaning in pain and. . .something else. Everything in his body was telling him this wasn't right. . .but then it felt so _good._

Valentine's breath fanned over his face.

"William. . ."

Billy's eyes snapped open and he saw the fangs again.

He jumped, but Valentine's hand was –what's the word?- _caressing _the side of his face. Then moving down to his neck; latching there as his thumb trailed across his pulse point, occasionally poking it with his thumbnail.

He's eyes welded shut again, telling himself it wasn't right and that he should stop Valentine now, but he couldn't.

Too good. Too good.

Valentine's tongue swept across Billy's forehead; acquiring a taste then going back for more. Each lick was tantalizing, Billy's grip on the grass under him became tighter, until clumps of dirt uprooted itself in his palms.

"Sorry. . ." Valentine whispered and for a wild second Billy thought he was going to stop. "I hate to be a messy eater. . ."

His mouth latched onto the cut and sucked again, his hand gripping tighter on Billy's neck and his blood flowed faster.

_Blood flows quicker to the spot where the body has been injured. _

Useful information.

He'd give all his blood to Valentine, if it meant feeling. . .this.

Valentine's touch, noises, everything.

It was enchanting. Spellbinding.

He loved it.

He knew. . .

"You're not a he-mo-vore are you?"

Valentine pulled away, making a snag noise and then licking his lips, wide child-like virvain colored eyes staring into Billy's doe-brown ones.

"No," he spoke and the blood linger on his lips enhanced the prominence of his incisors. "I'm a vampire, William."

"Oh. . ."

Billy fainted from blood loss, as the doctor said. But also shock.

* * *

><p><strong>*Valentive and Billy are fourteen.<strong>

**I got the idea for he-mo-vores in the book _Night Road _by A.M. Jenkins**

**I'm going to hell for this *sigh* ****But I love that I'm finally getting into it. . .I'm a perv, leave me to my jokes.**


	3. Finally We Savor

**Finally We Savor**

* * *

><p>At the hospital the doctor offered to keep him overnight saying he'd lost too much blood by the time Henry's parents drove him over. They met Billy's parents in the Emergency Room, they were tired, angry and worried. His dad decided to stay with him, of all people, and he was now down in the lobby watching a re-run of tonight's football game.<p>

In all the comotion Valentine had said he got a ride home from his aunt that he was staying with, but Billy knew he had to be hanging around here somewhere.

A nurse walked in smiling nervously, saying he had a visitor.

When his white-haired friend stepped out from behind the pettie woman Billy felt like he was going to faint again.

For a handful of minutes wondered exactly _why _the night nurse let Valentine into his room looking like. . .

Valentine sat at the edge of his bed.

Smiling.

Glowing.

Dazzeling.

. . ._that_. Or even at this late hour.

_He probably did something to her._

He left it at that.

Valentine had long since engaged himself into a long conversation with a non-listening Billy. He tended to do that a lot, Billy had a huntch that he knew it too, but just didn't really care.

Valentine liked to talk.

Plans for dominating the world, piercings, night clubs, blood types. . .

Wait blood types?

"Really there is a faint difference in the taste, but it's just there. Like when you drink achohol you can taste a thing after a few sips. But you're B negative right?" Billy almost jumped out of his skin and made a cross with his fingers.

Valentine stared.

"You're really mean at times, you know that William?" Valentine swatted at his hand and stood.

Billy apologized and pathetically asked for Valentine to sit down again. He did, across the room. He was being a Drama Queen ceating an entire monologue saying that Billy (or as he said: " my dearest William") didn't want him around anymore and that he'd do him a favor by skipping town with his brother and never see him again that he'd grow up happy, marry a pretty/smart girl and have two point five kids.

Valentine started going into detail of his own existance and Billy's heart numbed weirdly.

He didn't want Valentine gone.

He wanted him here.

With him.

Now.

Forever.

"No!" He didn't realize how loud it was until Valentine _jumped._

He had really scared him.

"I don't want you to leave, Valentine. . ." Billy's fingers curled into the thin sheets of his bed. "I'm a little shocked that you're a. . .vam-vampire and all, but I guess I just didn't really expect it and I'm a little afraid of all the other creatures I thought were fictional too. I mean, well, I like science and everything. I think logically. You're not logical. Everything else I know goes out the window and I'm scared! But I want you to stay with me!"

He felt tears running down his cheeks.

Valentine stared blankly, having moved to the side of his bed.

"Are you done?"

"Yes," he sniffed.

Medicine.

They had him on some strange medicine.

"I thought you'd need to rant."

Valentine's hand glidded past his cheek and scratched at the hairs on the back of his neck.

"You're so fragile William, of course, I'd never just leave you without reason." Valentine pressed his lips to Billy's.

It was a sweet sort of kiss.

His first one.

Valentine's mouth glidded across his in an attempt to deepen the kiss, but Billy resisted.

He gasped for air like a fish.

His eyes were wide in a strange sort of fear.

Valentine smiled and bowed his head to Billy's neck.

He felt the hair on his arms stand straight up and his eyes bugged.

"Don't worry I won't bite without your consent."

There was a smile on his lips, Billy felt it against his skin.

When he pulled away he kissed Billy once more, on his bandaged forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, Valentine and Billy. Most of Billy's rant could be blamed on hormones and funky medicine.<strong>

**That happened to me, I told my doctor that I was going to kick his ass. Such a mouth for a eleven year old :)**

**I'm writing a sequel for this. I can't help it. I'll post it today, ta-ta.**

**~QueenVamp**


End file.
